


girl on the wing

by girljustdied



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljustdied/pseuds/girljustdied
Summary: prank wars between veronica and logan.





	girl on the wing

**Author's Note:**

> post pilot.  
> prompt was "what would have happened if logan had confronted veronica after the beach incident where he bashes her headlights? - or if veronica had confronted logan?"

She's gotta hand it to him, he's creative. Sure, Logan also lets the air out of her tires on a regular basis, gets his friends to write fun variations of "slut" on her locker, breaks her headlights—banal, everyday crap that irritates her more than anything. But more and more often there's small gems like this: her dad handing her a magazine specifically addressed to "Veronica L. Mars" with a strange furrow in his brow, mouth set somewhere between mirth and concern. _Midget Mayhem_ , and this month's featured article? "Our Blondes Get Wet And Topless!"

She can't help it, the first thing that comes out of her mouth is "Wow."

Then, very quickly, "Gee, no _Cruella_?"

Dad laughs uncomfortably, asks her if she's doing okay with everything at school. Yeah, yeah, she's okay. Everything's just fine.

-

She runs into him at the record store near her father's office. He pretends to be pissed to see her even though he's the one on her side of town; glances at her across the low aisle with eyes full of distaste.

"If you're looking for Sanjaya, it's back over there under M," he mutters.

"What's the psych term for people who obsessively accuse others of what they're actually guilty of?" she replies immediately, searches purposefully through A. "Projection?"

His mouth turns up minutely as he adjusts his backpack, "You're pathological."

They reach the end of the racks at the same time, and she runs into him while passing by to leave the store. Hard. Stays in her car parked in front of the building and smirks as an alarm goes off when Logan tries to leave. Watches the security guy stop him, pull out seven different Clay Aiken singles one by one.

-

Things escalate, they always do. She doesn't even give him a chance to launch another prank. It's not like he waited after violating her car—and nobody puts Veronica in a corner. Not anymore.

She orchestrates a string of petty classics: fish under the X-Terra radiator, locker glued shut, eye drops in water. She wants him to suspect her for every ill in his life, glance her way with blame if a bug bites his elbow or he trips walking down the hall. Wants him paranoid, wants him mean.

She can't wait for his response. Knows it's maybe a little twisted and strange, but she needs it. Logan Echolls keeps her honest, keeps her motivated. Keeps a smile on her face as she leaves the parking lot and passes him searching frantically under the hood of his fucking obnoxious car.

-

"Veronica?" Mr. Gibson suddenly pipes up, dragging her out of a daydream. "You're needed in the office. Take your things with you, Mr. Clemmons is going to take you to the hospital."

"What?" she squeaks out, jumping up immediately and ignoring the whispers and snickers.

All she can think is that something must have happened to her dad, can't stop her head from screaming and spinning as she grabs the pass and practically runs out of the classroom. This can't be happening. This can't be happening to her again. She'd have no one left.

She should have expected the hand that drags her through the open door of an empty classroom. Should have expected Logan wheezing with laughter.

"You should see the look on your face," he can barely get out through guffaws, hand still on her forearm. "You're lucky that no one else can see you now—"

She smacks him hard, shoves him back against a desk and watches his face go totally slack, first with surprise and then with something else she can't name.

"Don't you ever—he's the only thing—" she can barely speak, throat clogged with anger. Shoves him again before wiping at tears streaming down her face. "You fucking asshole."

She leaves him there slumped back over the desk, breath strained and eyes wide.

-

Nothing happens for a whole week.

-

Wallace convinces her to go to a party. She's not as against it as she pretends; it's not taking place at an 09er house, and she picked up a flier recently that in rich kid code announced a kegger at Meg's on the same night.

But of course he's there anyway. Is totally wasted, and spots her immediately.

"Veronica Mars," he slurs. At least it doesn't seem like Duncan's around, too. "My day is complete—I heard you might be here tonight."

"If I didn't know any better," she teases, clutches at Wallace like a life raft. "I'd think you came here for little old me."

"You're cute—" he sneers.

"And this lovely lady is already taken," her new friend butts in, tries to lead her away towards some kids waving him over and looks at her funny when she resists. "Come on, V."

"I'll be right there, Papa Bear," she smiles reassuringly, corners of her mouth drooping only slightly.

Wallace doesn't know her enough yet to protest, tell her that swapping insults with a drunk Logan Echolls isn't the smartest thing in the world to be spending her time doing.

"Want some?" he holds a green cup towards her, and Veronica just freezes. Closes her eyes and is immediately back in that bed, that dress. This was a stupid idea. "Or are you too square to even have just one itty bitty drink anymore, Ronnie? You pretend to be so tough—"

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that again, you're crazy," she blurts out, immediately wants to take it back. If he knows about what happened to her at Shelly Pomroy's party, if he did it, she just invited the attack.

"What?" he murmurs, shakes his head and seems to forget the question and screams over the music: "Hey, Ronnie?"

"Yeah?" she says, voice thick with strain.

"I'm sorry, you know, for scaring you about your—"

"Shut up," she interrupts immediately. "Screw you, don't you even—"

"But I said I'm sorry," he says with stupid, drunk logic. She can see him starting to get irrationally angry at her refusal to respond the way he wants. "Bitch."

"Great, glad to be back at the status quo," Veronica shrugs, pats his shoulder. "Thank you. Really. That's all that I need from you anymore."

She turns to leave and has to force herself not to pause when he shouts at her back, "Lilly would fucking hate you now."

She breathes a deep sigh of relief as she heads back to the door.

Lilly. God, Lilly. She had almost forgotten.

-

When she finds an earthworm crushed in her calculus book, it might as well be a valentine.  



End file.
